


Okay

by Over_Blackout



Series: God Damnit Bro: The Chronicles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of the series, Fluff, M/M, yes more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So,</p><p>You figure you and Bro will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

So,

You figure you and Bro will be okay. You're 20 now and he's 35 and you aren't any less attracted to him, in fact its probably the opposite (Bro pulls off being middle aged _very_ well) and you love him. You're _in_ love with him.

You did grow taller than him in the end, but, you never managed to get quite as muscled and that's a small price to pay considering he has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss you now. Which is fucking great. And hilarious if you wanna fuck with him.

John still comes round and watches ridiculous movies when he is back from uni and you still sit on the same man-eating sofa you have always done – although there is considerably less space because you and Egbert both grew, John is even taller than you now, but he is literally a bean pole with arms and legs so that's okay. Bro still sits with his legs stretched out over both of you, even if he is the shortest in the room and he still makes Egbert popcorn everytime he asks. The dude can still pull off the puppy eyes at 6''4 which should be terrifying but manages not to be.

But thank god John got rid of that fucking shitty excuse for a scooter, he has a motorbike now, a proper one, he has taken you and Bro out on it a couple of times. And when it get over 70 mph it's pretty cool actually. (In reality the scooter broke because you took one of his hammers to it after it broke down for the fifth time in a month and you had had enough of cutting short your sessions with Bro)

Roxy still comes round too, her and Bro still get drunk together and you are _still_ awful at dealing with an arm full of drunk brother. Literally the worst. Rose, however, is good at dealing with her mom, if not better now. You see her a lot more often cuz you both go to the same college, she is a psychology major and you do art and film studies. She is still as funny as she was back then and she has a girlfriend call Kanaya and you like her too.

And yeah, this feels good, this life you have. You can pull Bro into your lap and switch on the tv and play with his hair throughout whatever shitty program he decides to put on but you still lose all your games to him, even if you are evenly matched at strifing. You both have an impressive collection of scars due to this fact. You keep snapping surprise photos with your massive-ass camera (to be totally honest he is the focus of many of your art projects anyway) and then running away cackling as he chases you, brandishing his toothbrush like a dagger. You kiss him good morning and goodnight and rest your chin on top of his head when he stops to drink his coffee at the kitchen counter. You let him drag you out in the early hours of the morning for pancakes just because he fancies them and steal the last of your juice. You kiss each other for hours and hours on lazy afternoons cuz you both cleared a few hours to spend together and go lie on the roof of your apartment building under the stars and talk and smoke and smile together.

Because you love him. You probably always will.

You love his stupid handsome face and his loud laugh. You love the fact he drowns his fries in ketchup and the way he spin his tracks loud enough to shake the floor. You love how he looks in your t-shirts in the morning, before his coffee, when he is sleepy and disorientated. You love how he pushes you to your bed after a long day, taking your camera from your tired hands and swapping it for cold pizza and apple juice. You love his tangerine eyes and the tiny smile-lines around them. You love his blonde hair, and ticklish feet and the tiny robots he builds that walk around your palm. You just love him.

And when it is late at night (Or early in the morning) and he is laying with is head on your chest, fingers tangled up in yours, breathing softy across your skin, you figure he loves you too. Especially when he presses his lips over the space where your heart is and looks up at you, lava coloured eyes gentle in the dim light from outside the window and whispers - _I love you, Dave._ It is then you tell him. You tell him the only thing that you are certain of in the whole damn universe, the one undeniable truth.

 _I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahahahah ;-; I am so sorry. I am finishing this series here bc I don't have much time atm and i am sorry for the shitty writing ;-;


End file.
